1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to data connections to mobile wireless communications devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile wireless communications devices typically allow peripherals (e.g., a desktop computer) to connect to the devices. When a peripheral is installed, a connection between a mobile device and a peripheral can be opened, and data is then allowed to be transferred between the two.
Because of security reasons and other reasons, typically the connection is to be approved by the device's user before data can be transferred. As an illustration, if the connection is not approved, an attacker could mount the following attack. If the user has a Trojan horse application on their handheld, then an attacker can pickpocket the device, attach a laptop, connect with the Trojan horse application, and then the application can transfer the user's data from the device or inject a rogue application. Accordingly, some type of approval should be used when dealing with peripherals for mobile devices.